Radio devices such as, for example, two-way radios, land mobile radios, and the like are often subjected to contact with water. The radio devices, including their external housings, are assembled and sealed and then tested after final assembly to ensure that they are fully functional, and that they are appropriately sealed to prevent ingress and damage from water. Any customization of the radio devices and their housings after assembly thus requires disassembly, and breaking of the water-sealed structure of the device. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved radio external housing.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.